The Study Date
by God's-Girl-08
Summary: Jeanette feels insecure about herself after some bullies. Simon tells her some reassuring things. When important thing will he say during one of their Study Date?


Study Date

**I have recently seen Alvin and the Chipmunks Chipwrecked. I just adored all the parts with Simon and Jeannette! So I decided to write this little story about them. **

**I do not own any of the Chipmunks/Chipettes. **

It was an ordinary day at Ridgeway High School. The final bell had ringed and everyone was outside either talking their friends or leaving for home. Simon Seville was still at his locker getting some last minute books for his home work and study guides for upcoming tests. This part of the hall way was cleared. His brothers were outside waiting for him and talking to the Chipettes. There was one of those Chipettes that never left his mind, Jeanette, he loved how beautiful and smart she was. How her purple matched his blue. If only he had enough courage to tell her how he feels.

He was finishing packing up his back when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around to see none other than Jeanette herself.

"Oh…uh…hi Jeanette."

"Hi Simon."

There was a long pause as they just gazed into each other's eyes. Simon blushed and turned his head away.

"So…did you want something?"

Jeanette started to blush too, remembering the whole reason she came to him.

"Um yeah, I just wanted to know if you could help me study for a test."

Simon raised an eyebrow in total shock. "The incredibly smart Jeanette needs help studying?"

"I'm not all that smart and this is really hard. Pleeeeeeease Simon."

"Of course Jeanette. We'll go to my room when we get there. And don't doubt your intelligence."

"Okay, thank you Simon."

With that she turned around smiling and ran back outside. Simon was right. She was incredibly smart, only a little below Simon. She didn't really need help studying; she just wanted to spend time with him, her true love. She loved that Chipmunk so much, how generous and loving and smart he was. Plus how totally cute he looked in his over sized glasses and blue sweater. She just wished she could tell him how she felt.

Simon had gotten up from his locker and started heading down the stairs, finding his way through the maze of hall ways to reach the outside. When we walked out the doors he saw his brothers and the other two Chipettes on the sidewalk near the gate. Where was Jeanette though? He was sure she came out when they were done talking.

When Simon looked around the yard of the school he saw a group of jocks and cheerleaders circled around someone, and that someone was…JEANETTE! Simon started panicking. What were they doing to her? He dropped his book bag and ran to her aid. All those tall people were kicking her around calling her names like nerd, ugly, and unimportant. He got mad at this point and ran to the center where Jeanette was.

"Hey you jerks what do you think you're doing?"

"Aww look the other nerd of the group came to save his lil' girlfriend."

"Do you guys feel real proud of your selves, kicking around an innocent girl who isn't even an 8th of your size? Why don't you all go get hit by a bus!"

He grabbed Jeanette and pulled her away from the now shocked bullies. When he got back to his book bag he turned and saw that she was now crying.

"Jeanette are you okay? Did they hurt you? I don't see any scares."

"No it's just what they were saying."

"Jeanette don't you listen to them, they're just jealous of you."

"What they were saying was true though. What could they be jealous about?"

"Jeanette please stop talking like this. You want to know a secret?"

"What?"

"I think you are the most beautiful person in the whole world. You are also the smartest; heck I even think you are smarter than me. You are very talented, when you are up on that stage everyone is cheering at you. You have the most beautiful voice, just like an angel. You are important to your family, your sisters and the Seville family. But you are most important to me because I lov…um *cough cough* he started blushing real hard right then. So close. Why did I have to choke in the end?

Jeanette started laughing at him. "Thank you Simon."

"You're welcome," They gazed into each other's eyes again as Simon wiped the tears from Jeanette's cheeked. They started moving closer to each other.

"Hey you guys going to come anytime soon or should we just leave now?" Alvin shouted at them.

Simon and Jeanette stopped in disappointment and started to walked towards their brothers and sisters. The whole walk home Jeanette and Simon kept sneaking glances at each other and blushing.

When they got home they went up to Simon's room and took out their books and papers and began to study. Simon could hardly pay attention to his work. He kept looking up at Jeanette. He kept thinking about how those people really got to her and how she believed what they told her. He also thought about how he almost said I love you to her.

"Hey Simon?" Jeanette said in a whisper.

"Yes?"

"Did you really mean what you said earlier?"

"Yes, of course I did. I meant every word."

"Well to help me feel a little bit better. Would you mind telling me what you were about to say before you started coughing?"

Simon started to get really nervous. He was blushing and sweating.

"Well…I umm…well you see what I was going to say was."

Simon took in a big breath to help him calm down a bit more. "I love you Jeanette." He looked at the ground scared of what her reaction would be.

Jeanette walked closer to him, smiling. "I love you too Simon."

He jerked his head up looking at her with a huge smile.

"Really?"

"Yes Simon, really."

He put one paw on her cheek and pulled her closer as their lips touched each other's. They were like that for a while till they had to pull away for air. They rested their foreheads on each other's and looked in their eyes. Blue looking into Violet.

"I love you Jeanette. You are the most beautiful person in the world. Don't you forget that."

"I won't Simon. I love you too."

He brought her into another kiss as they started a new part of their lives together. Finally.

**Hope that wasn't too bad. Please remember to review. Give ideas for a new story or maybe a better title.**


End file.
